Max The Cat
by WildWarriorKid
Summary: Is Max just an ordinary house cat? He asks himself the same question. Until when he meets a mysterious wild cat, with a metal claw, everything changes! What happens to Max when he agrees to go with the wildcat to meet some new "friends"? What happens to Max in the end? When a cat from another street group steals their food for survival, what will happen? Rated K , T.
1. Chapter 1: All Meow, But No Bite!

NOTE:

Hey, guys! This is my first FanFic! Just to tell you, here is a disclamer: I OWN all of the characters and the plot. I made this story up. I was inspired by my cat, Max! He acts like he is the king of our house. He also really likes my other favorite girl kitty, Lily! And, my other female, Camilla, doesn't really care about anything and is old and fat. That's all I have to say! Rating is K+, but my change. Be warned that violence is in the further parts of the story. Other than that, enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE: ALL MEOW, BUT NO BITE!**

"Caw,caw! Caw, caw!" Screeched a crow one cold winter morning. Inside a warm house, a striped black cat with long ears and white legs was sleeping soundly, hidden from the bitter cold. Until of course, that crow made alot of racket. "..Stupid crow. Ruining my nap." Max mumbled as he stretched his paws and yawned. "Well, it doesn't matter. I didn't really want to sleep in anyways." Max walked into the kitchen, paused and looked up at the clock. It read, 7:30. "Well, it's time for breakfest, I guess." He went to his half full food bowl, and started munching down immediantly. "Hm..Oh, look! It's an early bird! I wonder how easily I can catch it!" said a menacing, cracky voice. "Ah!" Max said startled. "Oh..It's only you Camilla.." He added. "Oh, you sure do look hungry, why don't you eat and GAIN a few more pounds! If that's even possible!" He joked.

"Grr..Don't go to far with me, Max!" Camilla growled. "Oh, c'mon. It's just a bunch of harmless jokes! Hey, I got one..When you sit around the house, you LITERALLY sit around the house!" Max laughed.

Camilla's ear twitched and growled angrily. "I am warning you. I don't find this funny!" She said. "Huh? Was that the wind? Another joke! Heh..Best one.. You are SO fat and UGLY, That a boy cat would never, ever, EVER. Like you. Zero! Zip! That's all! That is the answer!" He said as his final joke. That did it. Camilla hissed angrily, clipped her ears back, meowed and pounced at Max.

But unlike Camilla, Max was skinny and fast. He dodged her attack and climbed onto the table. Her face fell flat on the hard cat food. "Hahahahahaa!" Max laughed so hard that you could see his back teeth.

After Camilla got up, she started laughing. "Bwhahahahahaa!" She was not laughing at what happened, but at MAX. "Hey, I don't get the joke, what are you laughing at?" He questioned. "YOU! About how weak you are! Instead of attacking me, and defending yourself with responsibility, you just dodged me! Because you were a fraidy cat!"

What bothered Max alot, is that this was kind of true. He never attacked anything ( besides rodents and small birds ) he always just seemed to dodge everything. This made him feel weak. Very weak. And very mad, knowing that what Camilla was saying was true. "You can't go though life, by trying to escape all of your problems!" She said as she walked away. "Wait." Camilla paused. "I will. I will prove to you. I will attack anything. And bring their claws back here. To prove that I have attacked it." Max said as he walked by her. "I am leaving..And..I won't come back without my prize." He ran away. Into the wild. Outside.. Not knowing the dangers ahead of him.

Sorry if this was a bit short, but the next part will be better. With some more action. Give me some ideas! Review please! Bye!

WildWarriorKid


	2. Chapter 2: Territory Tresspass

MAX THE CAT

CHAPTER TWO: TERRITORY TRESSPASS

Max was running through the wild. He could feel the warm air collide with his fur. "That Camilla thinks that she is so smart! I will show her! I can attack something! No, better. KILL it!" All of a sudden, a fast blur of white flashed right in front of Max's face. "Wha?" Max immediantly stopped. "Camilla, i-is that you?" Max heard a silent growl, it didn't sound familliar at all. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Max said impatienly. The blur slashed right by his face again, exxept closer, and faster. "Mrroow!" Max screamed as he jumped back. Max thinking; _This may be it. This is my chance! I am g-. _This time, the thing pounced at Max. As the cat did that, Max's collar came clean off. When Max found his balance, He got into his attacking position, but for some reason, the other cat was just standing still.

Max was extremly suprised when he saw it. The cat was a dirty white colour, he had a stitched scar on his left eye, and he had a metal claw on his right paw. "Who are you? And why are you here?" Max said nothing, astonished by the look of the mystierious cat. "Speak!" He said. "Oh, oh, I- I am sorry. I was here because, I was, uh.. Hunting." Max replied. "Hunting? HUNTING?! Why are you hunting here? You aren't allowed! These are my grounds!" The metal-clawed cat aid angrily. "I-I am sorry! I di-didn't know!" He said. "Well, fine! I won't kill you..THIS time.. Now, what is your name?" The mystierious cat questioned once again. "Well, you can just read my col-" Max looked down at his collar, which wasn't clinged around his neck! _Hey, where did my collar go? It was here a minute ago._"Well?" Said the vicious cat. "Oh, uh..It's Max." He said. "Well, hi Max. My name is MetalClaw. Leader of the "MetalClaw" claring..." MetalClaw stared down at his paws. "Embarassed to be actually." MetalClaw said sadly. "Why? You are the boss of your claring!" Max questioned. "Well. My claring isn't very strong. I only have one that I depend on. The rest, are pitiful. I try to make them more powerful, but it never works. I have been the leader for 10 years now. But nothing has changed." _Wow, 10 years. As a leader of a group of hopeless cats. _Max thought. "I have met many cats to become apart of my claring, but none of them had the strength. The power." MetalClaw closed his eyes, turned around and walked back to his den. _He needs help...I don't know what to do. _Max turned to look back at the direction of where his house was. _I have an idea. I will return after the claring is done doing whatever they are doing. I will do it. "_Wait!"

MetalClaw stopped and looked at Max. "Can..Can I join your claring?" MetalClaw smiled, and nodded a yes. MetalClaw thinking: _I see in his eyes. He is the one. The cat I have been searching for. _

Max followed MetalClaw until they meet a road. "How are we going to get there?" Max asked. "Okay. I will tell you. A city bus is going to come here. When I say, "JUMP!" You jump and cling on to the bottom gas pipes of the bus. Got it?" Explained MetalClaw. Max nodded. After a while, Max spotted a bus. "JUMP!" Max jumped as fast as he could. MetalClaw jumped after him. The bus started to speed up. MetalClaw raised his voice to speak. "Since the bus has sped up, we will be at the claring shortly!" Soon, they were both there. When Max jumped off, the ground wasn't pavement, or fresh lush green grass. It was dusty, dirty sand. _This looks like the total opposite of home! This place is really far out of town! _Max thought to himself. "Come here, Max." Max heard MetalClaw's voice and followed it. What he found was an alley, with four cats. Four untamed cats.

**WildWarriorKid: Well, sorry if this was short, but the next one will be exciting! AND RATED T. For more voilence! So, if you absolutly despise violence, don't read chaper three. **

**( LOL I am kidding it isn't that violent :) )**

**Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Piercing Battle

NOTE:

Hey, guys! This is my first FanFic! Just to tell you, here is a disclamer: I OWN all of the characters and the plot. I made this story up. I was inspired by my cat, Max! He acts like he is the king of our house. He also really likes my other favorite girl kitty, Lily! And, my other female, Camilla, doesn't really care about anything and is old and fat. That's all I have to say! Rating is K+, but my change. Be warned that violence is in the further parts of the story. Other than that, enjoy!

**CHAPTER ONE: ALL MEOW, BUT NO BITE!**

"Caw,caw! Caw, caw!" Screeched a crow one cold winter morning. Inside a warm house, a striped black cat with long ears and white legs was sleeping soundly, hidden from the bitter cold. Until of course, that crow made alot of racket. "..Stupid crow. Ruining my nap." Max mumbled as he stretched his paws and yawned. "Well, it doesn't matter. I didn't really want to sleep in anyways." Max walked into the kitchen, paused and looked up at the clock. It read, 7:30. "Well, it's time for breakfest, I guess." He went to his half full food bowl, and started munching down immediantly. "Hm..Oh, look! It's an early bird! I wonder how easily I can catch it!" said a menacing, cracky voice. "Ah!" Max said startled. "Oh..It's only you Camilla.." He added. "Oh, you sure do look hungry, why don't you eat and GAIN a few more pounds! If that's even possible!" He joked.

"Grr..Don't go to far with me, Max!" Camilla growled. "Oh, c'mon. It's just a bunch of harmless jokes! Hey, I got one..When you sit around the house, you LITERALLY sit around the house!" Max laughed.

Camilla's ear twitched and growled angrily. "I am warning you. I don't find this funny!" She said. "Huh? Was that the wind? Another joke! Heh..Best one.. You are SO fat and UGLY, That a boy cat would never, ever, EVER. Like you. Zero! Zip! That's all! That is the answer!" He said as his final joke. That did it. Camilla hissed angrily, clipped her ears back, meowed and pounced at Max.

But unlike Camilla, Max was skinny and fast. He dodged her attack and climbed onto the table. Her face fell flat on the hard cat food. "Hahahahahaa!" Max laughed so hard that you could see his back teeth.

After Camilla got up, she started laughing. "Bwhahahahahaa!" She was not laughing at what happened, but at MAX. "Hey, I don't get the joke, what are you laughing at?" He questioned. "YOU! About how weak you are! Instead of attacking me, and defending yourself with responsibility, you just dodged me! Because you were a fraidy cat!"

What bothered Max alot, is that this was kind of true. He never attacked anything ( besides rodents and small birds ) he always just seemed to dodge everything. This made him feel weak. Very weak. And very mad, knowing that what Camilla was saying was true. "You can't go though life, by trying to escape all of your problems!" She said as she walked away. "Wait." Camilla paused. "I will. I will prove to you. I will attack anything. And bring their claws back here. To prove that I have attacked it." Max said as he walked by her. "I am leaving..And..I won't come back without my prize." He ran away. Into the wild. Outside.. Not knowing the dangers ahead of him.

Sorry if this was a bit short, but the next part will be better. With some more action. Give me some ideas! Review please! Bye!

WildWarriorKid


End file.
